


Bound

by missigma



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Garrett Jr, M/M, Thief 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett attempts to steal from Lord Marais, who happens to be one of the few noblemen in the city who has somewhat competent guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

“The Master Thief,” the Lord Marais began to survey Garrett as soon as he was led into his office. “I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you here.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” the thief grumbled, stumbling slightly as one of the guards gave him a rough shove. He sized up the nobleman quickly, finding that he was quite tall and broad shouldered, and though he leaned on a cane, something about his posture suggested that he did not actually need it. Marias was currently the only man standing between him and the only window. The door the thief had just been escorted through was equally tempting.

“He knocked out Thompson,” the guard who had first seized him reported. “I heard him shout, and then I found the thief sneaking near the library. These two were lazing around in the hallway,” there he gestured to the other two guards. “They came in and helped me grab him.We took his weapons off him, as well as a load of gold and jewelry.”

Before Garrett could bolt, Marais gave the simple command of, “Beat him,” and gestured towards the thief with his cane. Immediately, the thief was flung to the floor, the side of his head smacking against the floorboards. He grunted as the first guard swung his booted foot into his stomach, and the second soon joined in. Now the thief could see that the men had been itching for this very opportunity from the moment they had caught sight of him. Curling in on himself, Garrett tried to protect himself, though he could do little to defend himself with his hands bound.

The third and tallest guard dropped down on top of him, and though the thief did his best to try to dislodge him, he planted himself solidly on his chest. Garrett watched him draw his fist back, but could not escape the punch that followed, striking him squarely in his jaw. Again he drew back, and again he swung into the thief’s face, his knuckles now crashing into his nose. At that blow, the thief gasped and soon after he felt blood seeping into the fabric of his mask. The man struck him repeatedly, while the other guards jeered at him from above.

“That’s enough,” Marais finally commanded. “Leave,” he directed the guards, and though the first protested, the trio soon left.

Dazed, Garrett remained still on the ground, even as the nobleman tore the hood from his head and the cotton mask from his face. Marais nudged him onto his back with the toe of his boot. Groaning quietly, Garrett quickly took advantage of the new position to begin to work his hands free from the rope.

The thief paused as the man forced his foot between his knees, kicking his legs apart. He looked up at the man, his teeth gritted. Swiftly Marais knelt between his thighs, and reached out to grab him by his shoulders. Seeing that the nobleman wished to pin him down, Garrett scrambled away from him, stopping only when his back touched the wall.

For a few long seconds they stayed like that, Lord Marais on his knees, smirking as the thief pressed himself against the wall. Abruptly Garrett bolted, rocketing to his feet and across the room to the door. He twisted himself to grasp the handle with his bound hands, only to find it locked from the outside. By then Marais had caught up with him.

The heavy end of a cane crashed into his skull hard enough to make the thief’s vision flash. He crumpled immediately, but still struggled as the nobleman fell upon him. At the third blow, he froze realizing the only section of his head that was not consumed by adrenaline and panic that Marais would kill him if he continued to resist.

Seizing Garrett’s hood, Marais yanked him up onto his knees. “Have you surrendered?” he asked.

“No,” Garrett answered. He pulled away when the nobleman put his hand to the back of his head, fingers brushing through his short hair.

“No?” Marais dropped to his knees behind Garrett. He wrapped an arm around the thief’s waist, pulling him tight against his chest. Garrett shut his eyes, skin crawling at the feeling of the man pressed against him.

“Do you still bite then, little rat?” the nobleman asked. He put his thumb to Garrett’s lips, running the digit across them. When the thief did not respond, Marais forced his index and middle fingers into his mouth. Slowly he began to move his fingers in and out of Garret’s mouth, and as much as Garrett wanted to, he forced himself not to bite down on him.

“You’re obedient enough after a good beating, aren’t you?” Marais breathed into his ear. Garrett tried to turn away from him but was forced back by the fingers in his mouth. The nobleman slid his free hand down from Garrett’s waist to paw at the front of his trousers.

Again, the thief squirmed in his grasp, but the man held him fast. “If you humor me, I won’t ask for anything more than your mouth,” Marais removed his fingers from Garrett’s mouth. “Do you understand me?” The thief tried to shrink from his touch as the nobleman continued to palm him.

Garrett nodded once. He was incredibly relieved when Marais withdrew from him, going to lean against his writing desk. The thief thinned his lips as the nobleman reached for his own belt, leisurely drawing the leather from the belt loop. Marais reached for the top of his trousers next, thumbs resting on his waistband.

“There are women and men who would do that for you for a little gold and much less trouble,” Garrett muttered as the man unbuttoned his fly. He turned his gaze away as the man drew his cock out of his trousers.

“They aren’t nearly as entertaining as you.” Marais gestured to the thief, encouraging him to come closer, “Come here.” Slowly, Garrett shuffled forwards on his knees, stopping at the nobleman’s feet. There he glanced up at the man, trying to look past his indecency.

“How much would I have to pay for you?” the nobleman mused, grasping at Garrett’s shoulder. The thief could see that he was pondering the question, imagining him as he might look at the Skinmarket.

“You couldn’t afford the price,” Garrett replied tightly, though he could not imagine ever making such a transaction. He did not trade, he stole.

“You’d ask for more gold than there is on the entire earth, no doubt. But I have you here without all of that.” Marais nudged at the back of thief’s head, pushing him closer to his cock. “You know exactly what I want from you. Go on.”

Grimacing, Garrett lowered his mouth to the nobleman’s cock. The smell of him was strong enough that he could taste it. He put his tongue to him, sweeping along his length, forcing himself to maintain the contact. The man was already hard; Garrett had felt his erection as he had pressed against him minutes earlier.

Quickly, the thief enveloped Marais' cock with his mouth, resigning himself to the charade only long enough for him to escape his bonds. He found a rhythm bobbing steadily on the nobleman’s cock while his mind continued on elsewhere, cycling through plans for his escape.

“Look up,” Marais demanded, not content to watch him passively. He rapped his fingers against the back of Garrett’s skull when the thief did not immediately comply. Instead of obeying, Garrett pulled off of him, his jaw tense and his eyes fixed resolutely on a spot on the floor. He already found himself nearing the limit of what he could stomach playing along with.

The nobleman struck him across the face, hard enough that Garrett was nearly knocked to the floor. “Look at me,” he repeated, seizing the thief by his jaw. Reluctantly, Garrett met his gaze, his eyes narrowed. “Good,” Marais smiled at him, before leaning down to spit on Garrett’s face. The thief flinched, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth contorted in disgust. Above him, he heard the nobleman chuckle at him.

Dragging him back in by his hood, Marais forced the thief’s lips against his cock. Cheek still stinging from the blow, Garrett again took him into his mouth. He had very nearly worked his left hand free from his bonds, at the cost of rubbing a section of his palm raw. Shutting his eyes, he twisted his wrists, trying to stretch the fiber just a little further.

The thief started as Marais rested his cane on his shoulder, his eyes flicking up to meet his gaze. “Stop fidgeting,” he commanded, nodding meaningfully at Garrett’s hands. The thief’s hands went still as he obeyed, already switching to a more distasteful plot.

Pressing his tongue along the underside of the man’s shaft, Garrett continued his ministrations. Already he could hear a change in the nobleman’s breathing, and within a minute Marais groaned loudly. The nobleman grunted and seized at Garrett’s hair with his free hand, making it impossible for him to pull away. He came in the thief’s mouth.

Garrett quickly took advantage of his distraction, wrenching at his bonds. Finally he freed himself, seconds before Marais' grip on the back of his head loosened. The nobleman rested back against his writing desk, a nauseating smirk on his lips.

Leaning forwards, Garrett spat on the ground just in front of Marais’ feet. He continued to hold his wrists together behind his back, though the ropes now hung loosely from his right wrist. “Tell me,” Marais began, “have you done that before?”

The thief coughed out a humorless laugh. “Do you really think there’s any chance that you’re the first?”

Chuckling again, Marais put his cane to Garrett’s cheek, though his eyes seemed to suggest he was not amused. “I suppose not.” He drew back, and the thief sprung up to seize the cane from his hand. Garrett clubbed him with the cane, once and then twice, leaving him slumped against the desk.

The thief then sprinted for the window, quickly sliding the latch free and pulling it open. He ducked outside, and leaped out onto the balcony that jutted out from the next room. Dragging himself up onto the railing, Garrett climbed up onto the roof, melting into the comfortable darkness of the night.

Tucking himself against the shadowed side of a chimney, Garrett allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. Again, he spat, trying to expel the awful taste that lingered on his tongue. Tilting his head back against the brick the thief pondered the risk of going back inside for his tools, though there really was no question of him leaving his equipment behind. Unarmed, he slipped back inside the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit weird because I know this isn't the fic you've been expecting from me, and this isn't really the one that I would have chosen to post as a first time in a new fandom. I hope someone out there enjoys it anyways.


End file.
